Somebody to You
by iamsherlocked1892
Summary: Jamie is roped into going to a dinner with some friends from his Harvard days and he isn't looking forward to it. He wants Eddie to go with him and this has his family inquiring about whether or not Jamie and Eddie are more than just partners.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jamie had been invited to dinner with a lot of his friends from his days at Harvard. He initially didn't want to go but his friend Spencer said he owed him one for the time it hadn't worked out when he set Spencer up with Eddie. It was a good thing Spencer didn't know that same night he was the one that ended up kissing Eddie. Jamie still thought about that night, how everything could've changed had he let it gone any further. Speaking of Eddie he didn't want to go to this dinner by himself so who else better to take? The dinner was tomorrow and he still needed to ask Eddie if she was free and he really hoped she was.  
They were almost finished with their tour when Jamie asked her. "Hey Eddie whatcha doin tomorrow?" "I don't know Reagan probably sleeping the whole day. I can't remember the last time we had a day off, why?" "it's no big deal it's just Spencer is dragging me to this dinner tomorrow with a bunch people from school and I don't really wanna go alone, will you come with me?" "Yeah of course Jamie, you've always been there when I needed you. What time and what should I wear?" "I'll pick you up at six and whatever you want, you could go in your blues and I wouldn't care Janko. But ya know something nice would be fine." "Okay Jamie I'll see you tomorrow at six, but right now I'm headed home to sleep because I am exhausted." Jamie was so relieved that Eddie said yes, he called Spencer and told him to save a seat for Eddie. He could finally relax about tomorrow.  
But right now he was headed to his Dad's and was gunna order pizza and drink beer with Danny and his grandpa and his dad whenever he got home from 1pp. He drinking beer and having pizza in the kitchen. Just like old times. Danny of course always has a story to tell. "Kid, you'll never guess who I ran into today. Your buddy from Harvard is in town and he said he couldn't wait for dinner tomorrow with you and your, oh how did he put it? Girlfriend. Since when do you have a girlfriend kid and how come we don't know about it?" Before Jamie could speak Henry chimed in. "And don't give us that whole I don't have a girlfriend nonsense because lately every time anyone asks you if you're free you say no and then find out you were out and about at that bar near the 12th. So who is she?"Even Frank looked intrigued which was saying something because he usually tried to stay out of his kids personal lives now that they were adults. "I'm not seeing anyone grandpa seriously I'm not, I was just gunna bring Eddie with me tomorrow that's all." Danny didn't want to say what he was thinking but someone had to. " I noticed you were spending a lot of time with Eddie lately, are you two ya know?" "Jesus Danny why do you always have to go there? So what if i hang out with Eddie? It's my life Danny so stay out of it." "Woah kid calm down no need to get so damn defensive, how come when Erin asks you questions you don't snap at her?" " I'm done having this conversation I'm going to bed, night Dad, night grandpa."  
Jamie went up to sleep in his old room and because he was arguing with Danny left his phone on the table. The three of them sat at the table drinking the rest of their beers when Jamie's phone went off, the first time. Then 10 mins later it went off again. Danny knew better but before he could pick up Jamie's phone, his dad did. It was Eddie. She had texted him "Jamie you left your hoodie in the squad car don't worry I got it. Oh and about tomorrow I hope Spencer doesn't bring up that time we all hung out, we both know how that ended. Anyways I'm going to bed, night Reagan." Jamie was standing in the doorway. He didn't know what to say, he felt like his family didn't trust him. Looking through someone's phone was not okay. "I gotta go Dad."  
Finally Frank spoke up, "What is it with you lately? This girl texts you, calls you and you jump up and run to her,there are dozens of texts here. "Jamie come hang out with me, Eddie come have a drink with me, we still on for breakfast tomorrow? And what in hell is we both know how that ended supposed to mean? All of these seem to be on your days off and I'm questioning whether or not you understand what a professional boundary even is." "I'm sorry it's a crime to spend time with my partner I forgot I'm not allowed to be friends with the woman I trust my life with every day." With that Jamie stormed out and headed to the only place he knew he could forget about all this. Eddie's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jamie texted me asking if he could come over. I thought he was going to hang out with his family tonight. It was almost midnight and I had just gotten comfy on the sofa and decided to order Chinese food for the both of us. Jaime came a few minutes after the food did and we drank a couple beers and watched episodes of The Office.

Jamie looked a little pissed off when he showed up so I thought it was for the best not to bring it up unless he did. It was around 3 am and by that point I had ended up with my head on Jamie's shoulder and was starting to doze off

That is til Jamie decided to tell me why he had decided to come over. "I'm sorry for just wanting to come over. I got into an argument with Danny and didn't really feel like being alone to sit and let it consume me." " Don't apologize it's okay, I wasn't doing anything anyway."

I don't really remember falling asleep on the couch until I felt myself being carried down my hallway. Jamie always being the gentleman. He tucked me in and before he left I grabbed his arm, "you can stay ya know. I don't mind." He gave me that famous Jamie Reagan look of hesitancy. He must've been too tired to try and argue with me because the next thing I knew was he turned out the light and climbed into bed next to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Frank wanted to talk to Jamie, he may have over reacted last night about Eddie and he wanted to give Jamie a fair chance to explain. It was around seven am when he called Jamie's phone and left a few messages. He even called his Sargent to see if Jamie had gotten called in. Jamie was always the good kid, the one he never had to worry about. He finally gave up and decided to go over to Jamie's. He wasn't there. He didn't know where he could be so he decided to go over to see the one person who would know where Jamie was. It wasn't like Jamie to not answer anyone.**

 **Meanwhile at Eddie's…**

 **The early morning sun was shining through Eddie's bedroom window. She woke up when she heard a knocking at her door. She went to get up when she felt someone's arms wrapped around her. It was Jamie. Now she was awake and remembered everything that had happened last night. Jamie being upset with his family and then crawling into bed with her.**

 **She looked at her watch it was eight am on a Saturday. Who would be at her door this early in the morning? She was careful getting out of bed so she wouldn't wake Jamie. Only clad in a tank top and pajama shorts she grabbed the first hoodie she saw on her floor. It was Jamie's old Harvard hoodie. He had left it at her place so many times that it eventually ended up staying there. Eddie opened the door and was definitely not ready for who was on the other side.**

 **Frank was outside Eddie's apartment when she finally answered and she looked both shocked and uncomfortable at the same time.**

 **Eddie immediately stood at attention at the sight of her boss "Commissioner"**

 **Frank couldn't help but notice Eddie wearing a Harvard hoodie that looked surprisingly like his son's. Nevertheless he tried to ignore it. "At ease Officer Janko. May I come in?"**

" **Of course sir, what can I do for you sir?"**

" **Well I was wondering if you could tell me where Jamie might be. He isn't one to just not answer his phone and he wasn't at work or his apartment."**

 **Before Eddie could even answer , a half-asleep Jamie walked out of Eddie's room not even realizing that his dad was sitting there or the fact that he was only in his boxers.**

" **Eddie, what are doing up so early? You wanna grab some breakfast soon?" When Eddie didn't answer him right away he looked up and saw his dad sitting there….he froze.**

 **Jamie didn't know what to say he just stood there awkwardly until his dad finally spoke up.**

 **Frank looked at his son then back at Eddie and made the assumption anyone would have. He was disappointed in his son's actions but he would always give his youngest the benefit of the doubt. Yet he still had a duty to uphold being the commissioner.**

" **Jamison when you get your act together I'll be outside waiting for you. Glad to know you are alright considering I couldn't get a hold of you this morning." He turned to Eddie who hadn't said a word and looked white as a ghost. "Officer Janko I will see myself out."**

 **With that Frank turned and left Eddie's apartment. Eddie turned and looked at Jamie.**

" **Maybe you should go Jamie."**

" **Eddie I'm so sorry about all this. I understand if you don't want to come with me tonight to that reunion dinner."**

" **Hell no Reagan you promised food and I got a new dress to wear, now go before we both get fired."**

 **Jamie quickly got dressed and left Eddie's promising he would pick her up later at 6.**

 **He walked out of Eddie's apartment building and saw his dad standing by his car.**

" **Dad I can explain, I swear I would never cross a line like that. After last night I couldn't just sit around my apartment angry and upset. I went over to Eddie's and we watched tv and had a couple beers. She fell asleep on the couch and I carried her to bed and I was gunna leave but I don't know, it was late, I was tired and I wasn't thinking. But I swear Dad I didn't sleep with Eddie.**

 **Frank waited until Jamie was done. " Jamie I was never here and this whole conversation never happened but you need to answer what I'm about to ask you honestly or I'm writing you and Officer Janko up understood?"**

" **Yes, sir"**

" **Have you ever been intimate with Officer Janko in any way? And don't lie to me"**

" **We kissed..once about a year ago after I walked her home. But not since then and we agreed to never bring it up ever again."**

" **Was that it?" Frank asked**

" **Yes." Jamie responded candidly.**

" **I believe you Jamie and I have no doubt you and Officer Janko have always kept things professional. But right now I'm speaking to you as your father and not as your PC when I say that the longer you keep ignoring the fact that you seem to be in love with Eddie the less amount of time you will have knowing that she loves you. Jamie we both know the risks you take with the job, so does Danny. I hate to say it but something could happen not only to you but to Eddie and you never know when. Maybe that's why Danny and I were a little hard on you last night because we both know what it's like to be working the beat and worry about whether or not the last words we said to our wives was I love you in case we didn't come home. I can't imagine loving someone else who has that same fear every day. Just remember that partners come and go but you could always choose to spend the rest of your life with her."**

 **Jamie had no idea what to say as his dad got in the car and left. He needed to think about this. It isn't any easy thing to do just tell someone you love them. He didn't know if he was ready to give up being partners with Eddie just yet. So he got in his car and went back to his apartment to think about what his dad had said.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jamie drove back to his apartment, showered, and made breakfast. His dad's words stuck with him and he didn't know what to do about it. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his phone go off. It was Eddie, she had texted him asking if everything was okay. How could he tell her that he had told his dad about the time they kissed? He decided to not tell her about it and told her everything was fine and to not worry about it. Jamie texted Erin asking if she wanted to go for lunch later. After he made plans with Erin he tried to take his mind off of Eddie and decided to clean his apartment.

Erin had gotten a text from Jamie and made plans to meet for lunch. She was listening Nicky talk about her new friend that she had met at orientation for Columbia. They were out shopping and Erin couldn't help but feel suspicious about Jamie asking to go for lunch. Usually Jamie spent his days off mostly sleeping or running errands. Erin was dropping Nicky off at Danny and Linda's because she promised to help Jack with his science project. After a successful shopping trip they headed over to Danny and Linda's. The boys and Nicky were in the living room working on Jack's project and Danny, Linda, and Erin were talking in the kitchen. It was almost noon and Erin got up to leave. "Alright guys I gotta go."

"Where ya goin sis? You just got here!" Danny said

"Jamie asked if I wanted to go for lunch. Something must be up with him he usually spends his days off sleeping." Erin said not knowing about the fight Danny and Jamie had gotten into the night before.

Danny couldn't help but raise his voice "I'll tell you what's up with Jamie he's runnin around probably sleeping with his partner and me and Dad got into a fight with him about it last night and he stormed out of Dad's."

Erin knew about Jamie having feelings for Eddie and she also knew that what they had was special and she knew Danny wasn't really keen on sharing his emotions. "Well Danny I don't know what happened last night but I feel like maybe you should stay out of this and let Jamie decide how to deal with this."

Danny could sense that Erin knew more about what was going on with Jamie and he decided to accept that. "Alright well I'll try my best to stay out of it sis have fun and see you later."

Erin met Jamie in the city and they got lunch. Jamie hadn't really said much at lunch and now they were walking back to Erin's car when Erin decided to ask Jamie what was bothering him. Jamie should've known Erin would ask, she always knew when he was upset. "I fought last night with Dad and Danny about Eddie then I left and ended up at Eddie's. We drank a couple of beers and I ended up staying the night. Well Dad came looking for me this morning and he went to Eddie's. It got really awkward and then we talked outside and he told me I should follow my heart and tell Eddie I love her."

Erin was shocked to hear that Jamie loved Eddie she thought it was just a crush. "Well what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know yet. I don't know if I'm ready to give her up as a partner yet. But Erin I really love her."

Erin was so happy to hear this, "Jamie that's great! When are you going to tell her?"

Jamie finally decided in that moment what he was going to do "I think I'm going to talk to her tonight after dinner with a couple of my friends from college."

Jamie said goodbye to Erin and couldn't wait to get home and get ready for tonight. After talking with his Dad and Erin he knew he was making the right decision. He was going to tell Eddie he loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was around four o'clock when Eddie decided to start getting ready for dinner with Jamie and his college friends. She wondered if they would like her, if his ex Dana would be there. She couldn't help but feel jealous as she thought this but he wouldn't have invited her if he didn't want her there. She had gone shopping with her niece and ended up buying the dress she was going to wear. It was a short black dress with a sheer neckline paired with blush colored heels. She decided to curl her hair and wear a light pink lipstick. By the time she was done Jamie was knocking on her door.

Eddie opened the door and Jamie couldn't speak at first because he couldn't get over how beautiful he thought Eddie looked. Eddie couldn't help but notice that Jamie wasn't saying anything "Take a picture it'll last longer Reagan now let's go before we're late." Finally Jamie snapped out of it

" Eddie you do look really beautiful."

"Well Reagan I dress to impress and I want your friends to like me."

"Of course they'll like you. And even they don't it won't matter to me. It's their loss."

Eddie couldn't believe how special Jamie made her feel. Ever since she met Jamie she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, worth. Jamie wasn't even her boyfriend so why was it every time she went out on a date she always turned them down? Could it be that she was in love with Jamie? Ever since that kiss she couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have Jamie as her boyfriend. She couldn't help but smile and they joked and laughed the whole cab ride to the restaurant. They walked in and saw Spencer sitting with a fairly small group of people, maybe 5 or 6.

Eddie couldn't help but laugh under her breathe when she saw Spencer. It reminded her of the night of their double date. She found it funny that Jamie had ended up walking her home and kissing her outside of her building instead of him. Jamie was so excited to see his friends that neither him nor Eddie noticed that sitting behind them across the restaurant was his Dad, Erin, and Henry having dinner. Erin looked up from her menu and almost burst out laughing. Frank noticed "Erin what on earth are you giggling at?"

"Dad remember how I said Jamie couldn't come because he had dinner with some of his college friends?"

"And?"

"Look who is sitting across the restaurant, more importantly look who's sitting next to Jamie"

Frank and Henry both looked up and saw Jamie sitting with a couple of his college friends and seated next to him was Eddie.

Henry had to do a double take when he saw Jamie's partner " I almost didn't recognize her! She looks completely different when she isn't in uniform. Now I understand what Jamie sees in her!"

Frank almost choked on his scotch " Pop she wears the uniform just like everybody else there's no need to go there."

Henry was quick to answer " All I'm saying Francis is she is a beautiful, young lady and I can understand why he seems to like her so much and I bet she has a good head on her shoulders ."

Erin wasn't one to gossip but she didn't know if she could keep what she knew a secret.

"Dad, grandpa Jamie is going to tell Eddie he loves her." She said in an excited whisper

Henry looked over at his grandson laughing at something Eddie had said and he noticed the look he had in his eyes. It was the same look he saw in Francis when Mary was still alive. The same look Danny gave Linda. A look of adoration and love. He couldn't help but smile at Erin's news.

"So when can we expect her at Sunday dinner and what should we have?"

"Soon Pop, soon"

They spent the rest of the evening trying to ignore Jamie and Eddie and let them have a normal night out without interfering.

Meanwhile on the other side of the restaurant…

"Jamie that so isn't true!" Eddie exclaimed as Jamie told a story of the time they arrested a man for public indecency. Jamie claimed that Eddie found him attractive.

Eddie couldn't help but comeback with the story of the time Jamie had a not so secret admirer that would wait for him when they were on tour. The whole table erupted with laughter as Eddie and Jamie told the story.

Soon dinner was over and they all parted ways to go home. Jamie insisted on taking Eddie home.

He was nervous but after tonight he couldn't wait to tell her.

They stopped outside her building. He couldn't help but laugh at the fact that a year ago they stood in this same spot and kissed. Now he was going to tell her he loved her. They have come a long way.

Eddie could sense Jamie had something he wanted to say and it was killing her.

"Reagan you have something you wanna say? You look like you're going to burst."

Jamie looked into her eyes and Eddie could tell this was something serious.

"Can we talk about this inside?"

They walked up to Eddie's apartment and sat down on the couch.

"Whatever is Jamie you can tell me."

This was it…

"Eddie ever since I met you I knew you would become an important part of my life. I didn't know then but I know now that every time we went out on tour, going for drinks, spending our days off doing nothing but watch tv and talk, to our late night breakfast trips only brought us closer together. Truth be told I can't imagine my life without you in it. You've always had my back on the job and off. And after everything that has happened in two days I finally realized that there may be a day when we aren't partners anymore but that doesn't mean I can't be a part of your life. What I've been trying to say is… Eddie, I love you."

Eddie couldn't believe it..she couldn't even bring herself to answer Jamie right away.

"Jamie I love you too."

Jamie was smiling the biggest smile she had ever seen and then he took her face in his hands and kissed her. When they broke apart Eddie looked at Jamie and couldn't remember a time where she felt so loved.

They looked into each other's eyes and they didn't speak they didn't have to. Eventually they ended up in Eddie's room and that night they finally made love.

Later they were lying in bed, wrapped up sheets and Jamie watched as Eddie slept in his embrace. He could stay like this with her forever. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face because he finally felt complete.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jamie woke up the next morning with his arms wrapped around Eddie and the memories of last night came flooding back. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Then it dawned on him that they couldn't be partners anymore. That meant he had to tell they had to tell Sarge about their newly found relationship. News like that at the precinct didn't stay secret for long. Right now he decided to not think about it because today was their day off and he could care less about the job right now. He looked at the clock he had to be up and go home and get ready for Sunday mass and dinner. He didn't want to leave but he knew he had to. Eddie felt Jamie getting out of bed she knew it was Sunday and that was the day he spent with his family.

"Leaving so soon Reagan?" Eddie asked and she sat up in bed

"You know I don't want to leave. You know me just have to leave you wanting more." Jamie said with a smirk

"You wish that were true Reagan" Eddie came back with. Then she got up and pulled Jamie into a deep kiss. " See you tomorrow?"

"Always Janko" Then Jamie left, went home and got ready for mass.

Jamie couldn't help the smile that had been on his face since he woke up this morning. He walked into church and noticed that Danny, Linda, and the kids weren't there yet. He went sat down next to Nicky and Erin couldn't help but notice how happy Jamie looked.

Erin nudged her Dad " Dad, look who's here"

Frank looked over at his youngest and couldn't think of a time where Jamie looked so happy.

Danny and Linda and the kids showed up and sat in the pew behind them. Danny waited until Mass was over to talk to Jamie. He felt bad about their fight on Friday and he wanted to be happy for his little brother. Danny caught up with Jamie and told Linda to head back to the house without him.

"Hey Kid mind if I ride back with you?" Danny asked

Jamie looked at Danny and he knew what this was about.

"Course Danny."

They both got in the car and were headed to Sunday dinner.

Danny was the first one to speak

"I'm sorry for getting on your case about Eddie I just wanted what was best for you and she makes you so happy. Ever since Joe died I've tried to be there for you more and I know I'm not the easiest to get along with and you've always been closer to Erin but you can always come to me with this kind of stuff."

Jamie looked over at Danny "I know Danny and I get why you said what you did. I didn't tell you this but Dad went looking for yesterday morning and I had spent the night at Eddie's after we fought. He told me I should make a choice and I did. Last night I told her I loved her Danny."

Danny looked a little shocked, he didn't know that Jamie loved Eddie. He felt a sense of pride. His little brother was finally growing up. " Good for you kid! What did she say?"

"She said she loved me and it was the best moment of my life." Jamie said with the biggest, goofiest grin only someone in love would have on their face.

Danny looked at Jamie and he could tell but he asked anyway " Sooo what happened after?"

Jamie rolled his eyes he knew that question was coming. " I'm not telling you that Danny that's personal."

Danny couldn't help but chuckle " Okay kid you don't have to tell me but you don't really have to. You have a tell.

Jamie looked perplexed and slightly embarrassed " I do not Danny shut up."

By now they were pulling into Dad's and Danny couldn't help but laugh at Jamie's expense.

"Yes you do you always run your hand through your hair. Plus how could you not shall we say bask in the moment after you tell the woman you love that you love her. Cmon kid I didn't go to Harvard but I'm not naïve.

Jamie decided to laugh it off " Just promise you won't bring it up at dinner."

" I promise but I never said I wouldn't say anything if say someone else brings it up."

After everyone was seated, said grace, and began to eat thankfully most of the conversation shifted towards the kids and Jamie was grateful for that. That was until Nicky brought up him going to dinner last night. " Uncle Jamie did you have fun seeing your old friends again last night?"

Danny couldn't help but add to the conversation " Yeah, Jamie how was last night?"

" It was good to see Spencer again he said he's moving back to New York."

Henry chuckled at the fact that Jamie was avoiding talking about the one person they were all curious about. " See anyone else you know Jamie?"

Jamie knew he had to say something but he wanted to figure out what was going to happen at precinct before telling his family. " I took Eddie last night she gets along with Spencer and she knows Christine from high school."

Then the conversation about Jamie ended and they finished dinner without it coming up again. Then Frank asked Jamie to help with the dishes. He knew he was going to have to tell his Dad.

Frank decided to bring up last night " You look like you had fun last night son did Eddie get home okay?"

Jamie suddenly became distracted by drying the dishes " Yeah Dad she can take care of herself as well as I can but I insisted on walking her home. Something you taught me I guess."

Frank didn't need to know anymore he could tell that Jamie was happy and he knew it was because of Eddie. He decided to let their paperwork work its way up the chain of the command before saying anything.

They finished the dishes and Jamie left probably going home to go to bed because he had a long day of him tomorrow.

Once Jamie left Frank and Henry settled in for the night with tumblers of scotch and some light reading. Henry turned and looked at his son and could tell he wanted to talk.

"What's the matter son?"

"Nothing Pop just worried about Jamie I guess. I mean I'm happy he's happy but I worry he won't get promoted any time soon and I guess I just want what every parent wants for their kids. For him to have it all..the girl, the job, the family.

"Don't worry Francis he'll get there someday. Right now I'm just grateful he finally found someone to love."

"I'll drink to that Pop"

Back in the city Jamie was at home when he heard a knock at his door. It was Eddie. He couldn't believe he had been away from her for a whole day and it drove him crazy not being with her. They both knew they had to talk about what was going to happen. They both decided that whatever happened it wouldn't matter and then they went to bed. Nervous about tomorrow but that all faded away when they felt the comfort of each other's embrace


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jamie woke up the next morning and looked over at Eddie who was sleeping next to him. He had been thinking about how hard it was going to be not being able to have Eddie as a partner. But when he thought about spending every morning like this with her, not riding with her anymore seemed trivial.

Eddie woke up while Jamie was in the shower so she decided to make breakfast. They didn't have tour until midnight but they were going to talk to Renzulli before roll call. Jamie came out in a pair of sweatpants and glanced at Eddie, wearing one of his old Harvard shirts and a pair of shorts and making breakfast. Yeah..he could used to this sight.

After breakfast Eddie went to take a shower and Jamie was watching ESPN when he heard a knock at the door. It was his Danny and Henry. They invited themselves in and Danny headed straight for the kitchen. "Hey kid we were thinking about grabbing breakfast if you wanna join us?"

Danny glanced at the dirty dishes on the counter and looked over at his kid brother… " Unless you already ate and wanna take a raincheck?" Jamie noticed the matching smirks on both his grandfather and brother and before he could say anything Eddie called out from his bedroom "Hey Jamie where's my phone? I can't find it anywhere." "I don't know where do you think you put it?"

Henry took this as a cue that maybe quality time with both his grandsons could wait. "Cmon Danny lets leave him to his little lady." Danny couldn't help but laugh and yelled out as he was leaving "Bye Eddie!"

Eddie came out of the bedroom phone in hand "Who was that? It sounded like your brother." Jamie looked at her with a grimace "It was and he's probably calling everyone in the family telling them all about our escapades from last night." Eddie couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head.

"Your family means well. Does this mean your whole family knows?" " Yep and my grandpa is already asking when you'll coming to family dinner." Eddie looked over at Jamie when he said this, "Jamie you know I love you but this is all going really fast I mean we haven't even told Renzulli yet and I want to get comfortable with having a new partner before I meet the rest of your family, especially your Dad."

"I understand we can wait until everything at work is squared away besides my Dad is great you have nothing to worry about." "That's easy for you to say Jamie he's your dad! He also happens to be the police commissioner and my boss so yeah it's a little nerve wracking. Besides we still have to tell Renzulli so we should get going. We should tell him so he can rearrange assignments for tonight's patrol."

Jamie and Eddie made their way to the 12th precinct hoping to catch the Sarge when he wasn't busy. Jamie insisted on talking to Renzulli and asked Eddie to wait out in the hall. She was confused by this but guessed since he rode with Renzulli before that it might go over better if it was just him.

Renzulli looked up when someone knocked on his door. 'Come in." It was Jamie, but his tour doesn't start until midnight what is he doing here before noon? "Whatcha doin here kid? Your tour doesn't start until midnight!" Jamie looked pale and almost nervous and for a moment Renzulli thought he was gunna be sick. "There something you need kid? Somethin you wanna talk about?" He decided to just say it without beating around the bush

"Sarge I need a new partner. I'm in love with Eddie and I may have already told her."

Renzulli just looked at Jamie and remembered when people said to him that he had that look of being in love when he first met his wife… he saw on Jamie's face now. " Alright kid I'll switch partners but you aren't getting away that easily! I told you kid if this would be a problem and you said no. I made a bet with myself that if you came in here and asked for a new partner before you were promoted that I would make you take the sergeant's exam well guess I'll just sign ya up then. Better start studying kid and congratulations I knew it would happen sooner or later. Now go get out of here spend the day with your girl but you two better not be late for role call!"

Jamie couldn't even answer Renzulli he just smiled and left to find Eddie. This was the happiest he had felt in a long time. Eddie was waiting nervously on the steps of the precinct. She Jamie with a huge smile on his face. "Jamie what happened? What did he say?" "He said he would switch us partners but he said he made a bet with himself that if I asked for a change of partners because of this before I got promoted that he would force me to take the sergeant's exam. So he signed me up."

"Jamie that's great! You would make a great sergeant. Now it's almost 1pm Reagan and I don't know about you but lunch sounds great right about now."

Jamie rolled his eyes and chuckled as he put his arm around Eddie and they headed to their favorite pizza place near the precinct for lunch.

Neither did they know that they both were thinking the same thing. "I could get used to this."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After lunch Eddie and Jamie decided to go back to Eddie's and sleep before tour. They were just stepping off the elevator when they ran in , a nice man in his late seventies who lived down the hall from Eddie. They said their hellos and parted ways. He went back to his apartment deep in thought, used to be a detective back in the good ole days. He noticed that the young man who he had come to know as Jamie who frequently came to see Eddie, and also happened to be her partner, had his arm draped over Eddie's shoulders. He smiled when he saw this, happy that his neighbor had finally gotten it through her head to follow her heart. Eddie noticed that someone was moving in down the hall she made a mental note to go say hi to her new neighbor. Jamie and Eddie changed into sweatpants and t-shirts and decided to get some sleep.

Across town at the 5-4 Danny sat at his desk contemplating everything that had happened in the past couple of days to Jamie. After all it was his kid brother and ever since Joe he felt he owed to him to keep a watch over Jamie. Oh if Joe could see his kid brother now..a cop, in a loving relationship with his partner, not some stuck up Harvard graduate married to Sydney living in some suburb being miserable. At least that's what Danny thought the second he heard Jamie talk about marrying Sydney all those years ago. He never liked her she never seemed to like our family or at least see the police side of the system. Now Eddie on the other hand he knew she would fit right in. Even when they were still partners he knew she could be just what their family needed. A family for her to love and a family to love her right back because Jamie had never been happier ever since Mom and Joe died. The first time in a long time with Eddie in Jamie's life, Danny had a feeling their family would feel whole again.

Back at Eddie's her phone started going off which means she had to untangle herself from her boyfriend's arms and get ready for work. It felt weird to think. Jamie is her boyfriend now…how they got here was a struggle but finally her life felt like it was coming together. Jamie was the part missing in her life. Eddie threw a pillow at Jamie as she started getting ready to take a shower before tour. Jamie rolled over and mumbled something incoherent into his pillow. "Cmon Reagan we both know if we miss work because we stayed in bed all day that we would be fired. I'm taking a shower if you would like to join me?" Jamie suddenly woke up and playfully chased Eddie into her bathroom.

Down the hall a college girl was moving into an apartment with her friend she had met in an intro to criminal justice class. Her name was Amanda, this was her first time away from home and she wanted to become a police officer one day. Nikki was happy to finally move out and have her own place so when Amanda said she was looking for a roommate Nikki jumped on the opportunity. Only her mom and Dad knew she decided to tell the rest of the family when they were all together. Little did they both know that Nikki's uncle's girlfriend lived just down the hall. Boy were they in for a surprise. Amanda was moving in first and Nikki was waiting until she told her family so that they could help her move. Amanda was currently outside talking to her new neighbor Mrs. Watson , who lived across the hall. Just then Eddie and Jamie left her apartment heading out for tour. Mrs. Watson saw the two of them and called them over. "Oh Eddie dear this is Amanda she is moving in across the hall."

"It's nice to meet you Amanda. I'm Eddie and this is my boyfriend Jamie."

"Eddie, Amanda is a criminal justice major, she's going to be a police officer one day! Isn't that exciting? Mrs. Watson went on to explain to Amanda, "Eddie and Jamie here are both police officers too."

"That's really cool it was really nice meeting you guys but a friend of mine is meeting me soon to help me finish unpacking. Bye!"

Eddie was contemplating on their way to the precinct. She was glad she met her new neighbor, she seemed like a sweet girl, young and excited about law enforcement. God knows that the NYPD wasn't the most popular with the college kids today. "She seems like a good kid Jamie, it's nice that she seems so excited about being a cop."

Jamie felt that too. It was always nice to meet others who want the same things for the betterment of the community. "Yeah she seems nice, she reminds me of you. So excited and personable. We need more of you on the force."

"Awe Jamie that's so sweet. Now cmon we're here. We should avoid any PDA around the precinct. I really don't want everyone to make a big deal over us.

"Agreed, it's not going to be the same without you being next to me all the time but its what's best. Eddie I just…I just want you to know I love you. Please be careful out there today."

Eddie could see the tears forming in Jamie's eyes. She wasn't expecting this from him. "I will be Jamie. I love you too. You do the same Reagan I can't lose you." They kissed for what seemed like a lifetime and decided it was time to go in and get ready.

So they walked in and went to their respective locker rooms to change into their blues. It was time for role call. They walked in and Renzulli got up to assign everyone and to read off some mundane in house memos. "Janko and Thomas you're ridin together." "Reagan you're with me."

Jamie looked thrilled to be ridin with his old TO again. Eddie couldn't complain either Aaron Thomas was a stand up cop, married, 2 kids.

They all left to go out on tour, Jamie was sitting shotgun to his old TO and boss. "Hey kid what's the matter?" "I'm fine Sarge, it's just weird I guess sitting shotgun I always drove with Eddie."

"Sorry I'm not Eddie kid but hey this give you time to relax and while you're relaxin you can tell me all about you and Eddie. We got all tour kid so start talkin."

Jamie wasn't explicit but he divulged everything about him and Eddie after all Renzulli was his TO, his mentor, and friend. He also happened to be his boss so he decided to leave out the part about kissing Eddie when they were first partnered.

Renzulli looked over at Jamie talking about his girl and felt a sense of pride, He may not have done anything other than partner them to together but he felt that because of his decision to assign Jamie a new partner, he met the love of his life. Tour was pretty boring and after a few parking tickets and a drunken disorderly they called it a night. It was currently almost 8am and both Eddie and Jamie were changing, ready to go home after a long and uneventful tour.

Eddie waited for Jamie and the two left together ready to go home for some much needed sleep. They decided Jamie's was closer and went back to his apartment and fell asleep almost immediately. Coming home after a long tour and falling asleep listening to Eddie sleep next to him made Jamie feel more at home than in all the years he had lived here. This was just the beginning of their journey and Jamie knew and felt in his heart that this was going to be his life, hopefully for the rest of his life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was a typical day for Frank as he sat going through paperwork waiting for Garret and Gormley to come in with the weekly briefings. Baker came in along with Garret and Gormley and following them was a bubbly young blonde girl who couldn't have been more than Nikki's age.

Baker spoke first as Garret and Gormley got seated. "Sir, this is Amanda Gates she's here to start her college internship." Frank looked pleased "Thank you Baker, Miss Gates I'm sure you'll do well here and congratulations not everyone gets to say they interned for 1PP."

"Thank you commissioner. I look forward to the opportunity."

She left following Baker and Gormley started his weekly update. "Sir here are the week's reports from the surrounding precincts along with the changes made within the last month, and the list of those signed up for the sergeant's exam next month. " Frank skimmed through and noticed that the 12th precinct came up twice throughout the paperwork. Partner reassignment effective as of Monday the 8th for the following Jamison Reagan, Edit Janko, Aaron Thomas, and Sgt. Renzulli.

Then signed up for the sergeant's exam… Jamison Reagan-12th precinct.

Frank barely listened to what Garret was saying and then before he left he looked at Frank "Congrats Frank, Jamie deserves it."

Frank sat thinking about what Mary would've thought about all this. Though she was adamant about Jamie not being a cop she always knew it what he was born to do. She would've loved Eddie and hell if she was still alive she would've told Jamie to ask Eddie out and get a partner reassignment sooner.

Things were changing and though what he did was difficult and what that meant for his family at least Jamie was finally happy and who knows he may see more grandchildren in the future.

The next couple of days flew by and before everyone knew it, it was Sunday. Since Jamie and Eddie just officially started dating they wanted to wait to have her over for Sunday dinner. Sure Eddie had met Danny , Erin, Linda, and Frank but they were all in work related settings. Henry however insisted that she come to next week's dinner and there was no getting out of it. The conversation shifted to Nikki and college. She glanced over at her figuring now was as good a time as any and decided to tell her family. "Well since we are talking about that I have an announcement. I'm officially moving out. I found an apartment and already signed the lease with a friend of mine from class." Everyone was thrilled and Erin couldn't help but feel her age. "There was a time I was changing your diapers and now you're moving out on your own. Well thank goodness it's a good area."

Frank asked first slightly concerned about his only granddaughter moving out for good. "Where will you be living and who are you living with?"

"Relax grandpa I'm living in the apartment building down the street from that Italian place Pasilino's , ya know across from that little park with the ducks?"

Jamie almost choked on his wine when Nikki said this. "Something wrong Uncle Jamie?"

"Nothing Nikki actually that's where Eddie lives."

"Oh that's exciting I guess i'll see you all the time now huh?"

Everyone laughed and Nikki continued "Anyway grandpa you already know who my roommate is. Her name is Amanda Gates and she interns at 1PP. "

"Nikki you wouldn't happen to live in 12a would you?"

"Yeah Uncle Jamie how did you know?"

"I met your roommate too, she lives down the hall from Eddie and we ran into her the other day."

"See mom, you have nothing to worry about. I wouldn't be getting away with anything since Uncle Jamie will be right down the hall probably all the time now. "

"Well regardless I think Amanda is nice young lady and she works well with Baker and she loves to bake. The other day she brought in these cookies and they were amazing! She can stay at 1PP as long as she wants" Frank said.

"I'm glad everyone took this so well, I was thinking of inviting her over for Sunday dinner if that's okay with you guys?"

"The more the merrier!" Henry exclaimed. He couldn't wait it was a long time since he's set the table for more than 9 people.


End file.
